


Goodbye

by bisexual_lucifer



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Dead Michael, Declaration of Love, Graphic Description, Heavy Angst, I'm Sorry, Jeremy Heere is always so sad, M/M, Mature because death and suicide descriptions, Suicide, Suicide Notes, again I'm sorry, he's amazingly amazing, i love George Salazar so much ugh, my poor boy, really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexual_lucifer/pseuds/bisexual_lucifer
Summary: Jeremy sank to the ground, his jeans soaking as he grasped at Michael’s hoodie. This couldn’t be happening, it couldn’t, he couldn’t just be gone. He would’ve said something, Jeremy would’ve helped him. Oh god, Michael.





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of ‘The Goodbye Song’ by George Salazar and Joe Iconis (I changed some of the lyrics to adapt them to someone talking, sorry.)
> 
> This was written because my sister headcanons that ‘The Goodbye Song’ could be read as a suicide note from Michael to Jeremy. I still hate myself for writing this thing. It’s so sad.
> 
> Still, I hope y'all enjoy as always!

Jeremy sank to the ground, his jeans soaking as he grasped at Michael’s hoodie. This couldn’t be happening, _it couldn’t_ , he couldn’t just be gone. He would’ve said something, Jeremy would’ve helped him. Oh god, _Michael_. 

He laid on the bathroom tile, blood surrounding his body, still flowing from the messy cuts strewn up and down his arms. Jeremy then realized that his jeans were soaked through with Michael’s _blood_ , and he could feel the bile rising in his throat. 

“M-Micah-” Jeremy’s voice caught in his throat, he couldn’t process the scene in front of him, he couldn’t see, he couldn’t feel, all he could think was _‘Why?’_. 

Why would Michael leave Jeremy here? Why would his other half go away? 

Jeremy went to get up, his knees almost buckling as he grabbed the ledge of the sink to steady himself. The white china soon became slick with red, but he held on to it despite Michael’s blood staining the surface. In his haze, Jeremy realized that his best friend would never leave him without a note, he just wouldn’t do that to _Jeremy_. 

His tear-filled eyes searched the room, visibly heaving and gagging, pushing down the bile rising again as he looked down at Michael’s body. He tore his eyes from his dead -oh god, _dead_ \- friend’s body and looked over the sink when he saw a folded-up piece of paper a few inches from his hand. He grabbed the note with shaking hands, and unfolded it. 

_Jer,_

Jeremy couldn’t breathe already, there it was, _his_ nickname. The note was addressed to him, and _only_ him. He forced himself to go on.

_This is going to be so cheesy, but you’re going to have to bear with me. So, the time has come. I'm flying away. My mouth feels so numb, my heart doesn't know what to say. I just… I wanted to say that although I'll be out of sight, dear, just know I'll be right here, okay? Right here, next to you, forever. And when you look to the night sky, don't think of our lack of goodbye. Think of how I'm right here beside you._

Jeremy could feel the tears brimming his eyes already. He didn’t want to think of Michael leaving with _this_ as his goodbye, he wanted to be able to hug him and see his smile and his concentrated look when they were defeating a boss in _Apocalypse of the Damned_. 

He wanted Michael back _alive_. 

_Thanks for teaching me some lessons, and thanks for listening to mine. Man, you know how to ride a bike without me now, you got this. Don't be scared throughout the years, you'll be fine. And though I'll be out of sight, dear, you know I'll be right here, in your heart forever. And when you look through the crowded hallways, think of how I'm right here._

Jeremy wanted to scream as the tears started to overflow down his cheeks. His hands shook violently as he gripped the note tighter. 

Michael was wrong, _so wrong_ , he couldn’t do this alone, he couldn’t get through school without his Micah. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go, they were a _team_.

_No, you can't come with me. Stay, I wish I could. Goodbye to you, Jer. I know it's hard to say, especially like this. I know it hurts to say, I'd… I'd stay if I could, but the universe won't let me. So please be good, and don't you forget me, okay? And I know I’m being repetitive, but even if you can’t see me, dear, you know that I’m right here, in your heart, forever. And just because it’s nighttime, doesn’t mean this is our final goodbye. You can’t get rid of me that easily! Well, I’ve got to go, I’ll see you soon, Jer. Tell my parents, would you, please? I couldn’t tell them myself._

Even more reality was thrown in Jeremy’s face as he realized Michael’s parents were downstairs, blissfully ignorant to one of their sons dead in their upstairs bathroom. 

He shakily wandered over to the steps and walked down a few, meeting Mrs. Mell’s eyes halfway down, and he watched in horror and sorrow as her eyes flew from the note to his blood-soaked jeans and finally landed on his tear-stained face. 

Jeremy’s heart broke with her as she let out the most pained sob he’d ever heard, and reached out, shoving past him to see her son. A saddened scream let him know she’d seen him, and he sat down on the steps, his legs no longer supporting his weight. 

He looked down at the note again, and started to cry as he read the closing line. 

_I love you._

_Your player one, Micah._


End file.
